


[斑柱/扉柱]花开两朵各表一枝

by casevan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, 不会木遁也可以体验, 产乳, 备份, 木遁play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 2017年哈希腊吗的生贺（……）文突然找出了存档这边备份一下





	[斑柱/扉柱]花开两朵各表一枝

不对，这不对…千手扉间抱膝坐着，感觉心里那层名叫“我是为了实验数据才来的”的遮羞布在慢慢滑落。的确，一开始，当斑找到实验室，对他用那种口气说出“来啊扉间，我给你看个好东西”的时候他确实没有多想。“有什么是你不能带过来的？”引发了“去看看就知道了”这种附赠坏笑的说辞也没让扉间产生什么其他的想法。毕竟这是宇智波斑，能让斑带给他的“好东西”必定是具有了极高价值的，而千手扉间这人又的确具备着科学家最宝贵的素质：对真理与未知的无上渴望。  
于是扉间便跟着斑来了，踏入了这间被结界护在后头的和室。纸拉门打开的一瞬间他便被后头的景象所震住，“这个结界原来还能屏蔽查克拉感应啊”是他唯一能想到的事情。  
否则他找不出什么能解释自己无法感知到仅仅一墙之隔的哥哥的原因。  
但，除此之外…他大可以像往常一样斥责他的大哥，对斑放嘴炮，又或者是一言不发转身离开。而不是像他在现实中所做的一样：以收集数据为理由留下来，然后慢慢感受着这个借口的说服力的消失。  
他愤恨地低头咬了咬嘴唇。跪坐在柱间的头颅附近、正用取下了手套的右手拨弄着柱间嘴唇的斑捕捉到了他这个小动作，冷笑一声开了口：  
“干嘛做出这种表情？你大可以离开，手脚不自由被束缚着的那个是柱间又不是你。”  
被斑按着的柱间趁他说话的时候改为含住了对方的手指——扉间猜他大哥的舌头大约还绕着斑的指尖讨好地打着转——朝扉间露出了一个羞涩的笑容。  
的确，从他踏入和室到现在，柱间都一直保持着那个仰面躺着、双手张开、双腿还呈M字形向两侧打开的姿势。木遁的枝条发挥着他们所熟知的、忍者之神的力量，禁锢着柱间的肢体。那些青色的枝条并不像红色的绳子一样构成各种精巧而好看的绳结纹路，但却一样有效——所谓的一力降十会。它们紧紧地压在柱间晒黑了的皮肤上，甚至使两侧的皮肤隐隐地发白。  
说实话，那看起来很痛。  
但柱间看起来像是对此毫无知觉一样。他只为斑和扉间二人的动作和眼神而动摇。在扉间惊讶的目光落在他胸腹之间的时候，他也无法又或是不愿把自己的腿合起来。  
他只是在扉间进门的时候微微睁大了眼睛，撅起嘴唇仿佛撒娇似地说了一句“斑，你怎么把扉间给带来了……”而斑则有意无意向前走了一步，挡住了柱间的一部分身体，压低了声音说“这不是你生日么…还是说，你不想在这会看到扉间……？”于是柱间就不再说话了。  
看起来，柱间应该已经在这榻榻米上躺了好一会了。他浑身的皮肤都在泛红，肩膀上甚至渗出几滴汗来。  
仔细观察的话，可以发现他身上的木遁枝条有两种颜色。一种灰黄色的枝条，以柱间在战场上常用的方式简洁有效地捆住了他的四肢和主要关节；另一种灰绿色的枝条则只盘旋在柱间身体的各处敏感点上，还不停地向外渗出着汁液。  
“扉，扉间，”柱间含着斑的手指呼唤他，“你，你也过来啊…”  
斑一只手插进柱间的颈下，慢慢地梳理着那头因为主人左右摇着头而在榻榻米上蹭得有些毛糙的黑色长发。听了柱间这句话，他一挑眉毛，搭在柱间左肩上的另一只手微一用力——青灰色的藤蔓便在柱间的胸膛上疯长起来，从尖端生出了尚卷在一起的鹅黄色嫩芽。藤蔓像蛇一样向空中立起，捕猎者一般左右摇摆了一下，尔后俯冲下去，芽尖正戳在柱间乳头正中神经最丰富的地方。柱间向上抬起了头，头顶在榻榻米上难耐地摩擦着。但斑并没有就此放过他：斜切圆锥体一样的嫩芽抵着褐色的乳尖碾动了几下，然后像蟒蛇一样迅速地绕着乳头转了几圈又抽紧。  
“呜啊……”柱间在他挚友和亲弟弟的四目之下不受控制地弯起了自己的脚趾，胸口向上挺起：一股细细的白色汁液从那团藤蔓里喷出来，又淅淅沥沥地落在他的肚子上。  
他的眼神有些涣散。斑松开了那只扶着他肩膀的手——右手仍然插在他长发里一下一下温柔地理着——沾了点落在他肚脐眼凹窝里的白色液体，尝了尝。  
“你一股草腥味。”斑嫌弃地说。  
扉间仍然目不转睛地看着，看着他一直以来崇拜憧憬的大哥，在宇智波斑的操纵之下被他自己的忍术玩弄得喘息辗转，甚至从胸口射出了一股奶汁。  
他换了个姿势，把两条腿竖起来，下巴靠在膝盖上。这样的兄长叫他感到陌生，而且这一切都是因为宇智波斑……他回忆起了那个下午。从外面回来的柱间不一样了。都是斑，一直是斑，从柱间身上拿走什么又填进他自己的东西。斑是柱间身上一切陌生感的来源。  
他感觉眼睛有些涩。抬手想要揉揉眼睛的时候，有什么东西抢先伸进他放在地板上、半张着的、向上的手心。还挠了挠。  
千手扉间低头看去。  
那是一条细细的、青翠的藤蔓，看起来甚至还有点可爱。很久以前，柱间在恶作剧之后就是这么来哄他的。  
“扉间扉间不要拉着嘴角嘛……扉间对不起，笑一笑啦，笑一笑嘛！”  
而柱间最后的杀手锏就是去挠他的手心脚心胳肢窝。  
扉间伸出两根手指，捏了捏那根藤蔓。柱间在那头轻轻地哎呀了一声。扉间抬起头，看见斑竖起了一边的膝盖，正坐在柱间身旁带着纯粹的愉悦朝他微笑。而柱间则已经找回了神志，张开了眼睛，摆出了和以前无异的热情笑容。  
“扉间也来吧，扉间？你一个人坐在那里，是生气了吗？”  
“大哥，闭嘴！”扉间条件反射地说。  
“噗！”这是笑得肩膀正在颤抖的斑。  
于是扉间就四肢着地地爬到了柱间身边去，挨着他长大的双腿坐下了。被他捏着的翠绿藤蔓在他指尖里动了动，有些痒。柱间看了扉间一眼。然后那个小芽便从他手里挣开了，绕着他的食中二指轻轻抚摸起来。就像是很多年前柱间手把手地教弟弟扔手里剑一样。  
扉间动了动手指。这种感觉是十分熟悉的。柱间分出了一部分力量，交给他来控制。他弯曲着手指，感受着那股暖洋洋的力量在左臂里流动。简直………就好像兄长也在自己身体里一样。柱间的木遁觉醒后，千手兄弟俩曾头碰头地练习过这项“让扉间也能用木遁”的技术。但自他们的少年期过去以后，柱间就再没这么做过，遗忘了一样。  
但他刚刚允许斑做了同样的事。想到就在刚刚，斑也能享受着这般与柱间相互交错的亲密……扉间抬起头来，恨恨地盯了斑一眼。  
“哥哥…”他低声呢喃。他用手捂了捂植物，直至它达到人类的体温。它勾了勾他的手指。  
在这种奇妙的状态下，柱间拥有一部分仙人体的力量。他知道柱间明白他想干什么。没关系的，来吧。柱间这么说。  
于是他就这样伸出指尖，揉了揉兄长肛门处的皱褶——然后突然施力，带着藤蔓一起冲了进去。  
“嘶呀……”大约是刚刚被挤出了一次奶汁的缘故，即使预知到扉间要这么做，柱间的身体也还是有些跟不上。他的叫声里带着点哭腔，眼睛也湿了。  
“愚蠢的千手扉间，”坐在柱间头部一侧的斑马上就发现了这一点，“亏你还是水遁高手，现在就连给你更愚蠢的哥哥一点润滑都不会吗！”  
扉间被他说得有些憋屈，但这次确实是他做错了。他从内侧咬住嘴唇，驱动木遁枝条往更深的地方前进；他自己则加入了一根手指，飞快地结了个印。  
“呀，啊啊，啊唉……？”从柱间的反应上，扉间知道自己做对了。木遁旋转着展开，从木头逐渐暴露出的芯部渗出了扉间秘制的药液。柱间的身体轻轻摇摆着，皮肤变得深红。  
斑瞥了他一眼。  
扉间没管他，而是伸出了右手，配合着他还插在柱间体内的两根左手手指轻轻按摩着柱间的阴囊底。斑动了动身体，扯松了自己的裤带，催动着灰绿色的枝条在柱间的头肩下生长，把柱间的头托到一个适合的高度。柱间嗔怪地看了斑一眼，然后他的表情就被斑的长款族袍挡住了，接下来便只有暧昧的水声从布料下闷闷地传来。  
扉间继续着他的按摩。柱间的性器和他两颗睾丸一起在他有些苍白的手中涨大，很快抖动了起来。扉间手腕一抖，两根青色藤蔓从他腕骨上冒出来，飞快地勒住了已经开始沥出前液的阴茎。  
“扉，扉间，”柱间的声音被捅得断断续续的，“来吧呜呜呜呜——？”  
扉间又低头检查了一下。柱间的穴口已经因为兴奋而完全地发红颤抖了。他将指肚摁上去，立刻产生了一种被吸吮的感觉。  
他的手指已被完全打湿。  
木遁枝条毫无阻碍地撑开了那个肉洞口。扉间弓起身体，艰难地找到了一个不会压着柱间的姿势，插了进去。木遁分泌的黏液和柱间自己的东西一起把他里面弄得湿嗒嗒的，又在扉间无法克制地猛烈起来的抽插之下变得乱糟糟。另一边，斑的身体有规律地起伏着，既不会使柱间窒息也不放过任何一点能取悦自己的机会。从这个角度，扉间能看到斑大腿内侧绷紧的肌肉。他看起来像是位骏马上的骑手。  
一匹深红色、木缰绳的矫健年轻公马。

斑是最先射出来的。他跪坐着撤出来，又低下头去和柱间接吻，顺便舔干净了他的脸。他揪着柱间的耳朵以一种霸道的气势留下一个个略带刺痛的吻。柱间则是最后交代的。他在弟弟毫无规律的打手枪服务下已经硬得不行，一待扉间因射精后的酥软无力而放松了对木遁的控制，他就也射了出来，弄得扉间黑色的底衣上到处都是。  
斑感觉鼻子有点痒。在柱间的手边，不知何时竟蹿起了一束花枝，在室内不知何处来的风中蹭着斑炸起的长发。  
“哼。”斑抬手折下了其中蓝色的花朵，抓着扉间的白色头发把他的脑袋拉到自己眼前，左右打量了一下，把那支花别到他的耳后。  
“像个小娘们……”斑抓住他的下巴，搓着那道红色的痕迹，恶质的笑了。  
“斑……”而柱间不知何时解开了一手的束缚，半坐起来靠在斑的背上，“礼物你也有份呀，你别嫌弃呀…”他一面说，花枝一面发出沙沙的声音，将余下的一支大红的花朵埋进斑的发间。


End file.
